In general, a search query includes one or more query terms that a user submits to a search engine when the user requests the search engine to execute a search. Among other approaches, a user may enter the query terms of a search query through the context of a voice query, i.e., by speaking the query terms into a microphone of a mobile device. Voice queries may be processed using speech recognition technology.